A Confuse Rain
by almakarma18
Summary: In his new life, everything is so confusing. Oh yeah, also he was now apparently a she. Could everything get any worse? Apparently yes.
1. Chapter 1

.

**A Confuse Rain**

**By: **almakarma18

**In his new life, everything is so confusing. Oh yeah, also he was now apparently a she. Could everything get any worse? Apparently yes.**

**Watch Out A Spoiler!**

**Rated: T** might change as the story progress

**Warning: **Death, language, Spoiler

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

A male figure could be seen just lying down while being surrounded by many beautiful flowers all around him while at the same time he was gazing at the wide blue sky.

A small river could be seen not too far away from where he was at.

The place is so marvelous and beautiful to gaze at, a perfect peaceful place to be at.

However, he was currently bored out of his mind.

He has been in this place for a while now, days, months or year, he doesn't know since the place doesn't change, it just stay the same way, it was like the time was stop in this place.

Everything stays the same, all day long, all night long; though unfortunately there are no night times.

The place is called judgment, whether he goes to heaven and hell.

It was something he decided to call it; since he was all alone in this place and there is no way that this is heaven because he is the only person, or soul around and no one else.

Oh yeah, he forgot to say that he was dead already.

Unfortunately he died in a car crash or a truck crash since a truck was the one he got hit at.

He was just protecting a little boy, who unfortunately wonder away from a group of kids that was walking on a road side, and before the person, that was supposed to be watching the children know it, the child was already running fast toward the road while following the hat that the child was wearing that was blown away from a strong gush of wind.

And, like a cliché out of movie, the horrible sound of car that was going fast toward the distracted child, scream of people for the boy to look out or for him to run away before the truck hit him and the driver who was driving faster than it should be, was struggling to stop the car.

Before he knew what he was doing, it was already too late since his body was already flying in the air after being hit by the truck, the child was already safely push out of the way toward the road side out of harm way.

Then his body gave a loud thud when it hit the ground before he was rolling away from the mere force of the hit he took from the truck, accompanied by the sound of loud screech of the car and the scream of many people who was just watching and not doing anything to help the situation.

He could hear many of his bones breaking from the impact; before he felt his neck twist in unusual way, and a few sec later, with one last rasped breath, his vision turned black and the sound around him turn silent.

Before he knew it, he was gone to the world.

And then when he opened his eyes next, he was already in this strange but peaceful place.

He wasn't a kind person, per say, because he didn't save the kid out of good will or because it was the right thing to do, or he was just that kind of a person to do it.

It was just that the child that was about to be hit, reminding him of his already long lost younger brother. The child appearance has an uncanny resemblance toward his late younger brother that is why he was already running, his body already moving before his brain worked up toward the child.

Though, he doesn't regret his action because this time, at least he save someone else life, he didn't fail to save a life that could be save.

Unlike his younger brother whom he failed to protect just because of his neglect toward him that he died.

That is why; he knew that he was being judge at the moment.

One thing for sure is that he knew that he was either going to be send in hell or heaven because he wasn't a pure person per say, even though he just saved a child life.

Unfortunately, he also has greatly sin in his life, especially after his younger brother died.

And even though he died, he wasn't really excited to see his younger brother, because he doesn't deserve to be forgiven for his failure.

He felt like he doesn't deserve to see him, to have a chance to be with him.

That is why, he just wish that whenever his brother was, that this time, he would have a happy life that he deserve because he knew that his brother would be either send to heaven or be given another life.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

He doesn't know when or how but before he knew it, he was facing someone else in the place that no one else but him reside.

The person was obviously a male because of his appearance, tall, short haircut that belongs to a male and lithe build, though he couldn't really see the person face since it was blurry and something seemed to be stopping him from seeing the stranger face.

The stranger body was also blurry.

But he wasn't scared of the person before him because the man was giving a peaceful aura and he felt soothing calmness just by being by the stranger presence.

Then the person suddenly laughs good- heartily while his hand moves toward the back of his head, scratching it nervously.

He just blink toward the stranger before him while thinking that he like the way the man laughed because it was a genuine and happy laugh that he rarely hear toward the people that he met in his life.

Since the man was obviously nervous and doesn't seem to know how to start a conversation, he made the first move.

"…Are you here to finally judge me..?"

The person just blink, he doesn't know why but he could feel that the person was blinking even though he couldn't see his face.

"… erm… judge… hahaha.!I guess, I should just ask you a question! It would make it easier!"

Did he ask something wrong?

He couldn't help but raise his eye brow from the happy go lucky personality of the person before him and couldn't help but think that it seemed that he got the stupid, in a kind way, to judge his fate.

"Ok! Let me ask you something, do you want to go out in this place already? Or you still want to continue to stay here?"

…huh… what an odd question.

Should he answer the question or not?

Though it seemed that he needed to answer his question or else he might receive some type of punishment from the higher up there for not answering the person question since he is obviously was send to question him.

"Umm… before I choose… what will happen if I choose one of them?"

He doesn't really want to answer his question without knowing the circumstances of his answer toward the question being asked from him.

The person just laughed good- naturedly again before answering his question, suddenly turning serious; making him blinks his eyes from the change of attitude.

"If you choose to stay here, you will continue to wait for a long while before you could leave this place for another chance or you'll disappear I think… but if you choose to leave this place your life would turn interesting though you will need to face many hardship in exchange for something you long for."

Ok… it seemed that this is a serious matter, a really serious one at that, and it was going to be about his life.

So, if he chooses to stay here he will continue to just wait here and would be bored out of his mind even though the place is beautiful and peaceful. It also doesn't change the fact that the person said that he was either going to disappear or have another chance again if he choose to stay in this place, does that mean that he was either going to be send to hell, meaning that he would not get another chance in life again and would forever stay in hell suffering all his life if the higher up there decide that he deserve to be send there, forever missing his chance to be sent to heaven or even reborn as for the second chance?

Urgh… why the hell doesn't the person know about what will happen to him if he choose to stay here? Weren't the person supposed to know it since he was send here by the higher up in this place?

But if he chooses to leave the judgment place, he will be facing something interesting, and would not be gazing at the sky all the time if he stays in this place.

And it also sounded like; he was going to be given a mission and going to be rewarded if he fulfills whatever the higher up there decide to give to him.

Something he long for, though it seemed that he already forgotten what it was that he want.

Ok, so a 50-50 chance to be send to either in hell or the heaven, if he decided to stay here without doing anything, or if he decide to leave the place, he will be the one deciding his fate and would be rewarded in the end if he accomplished whatever mission he was given with.

Guess, what he decides?

Yup, he is so going to leave this place, not worrying about the hardship thing since he has been facing hardship all his life before and it seemed he get to have something he long for as long as he accomplish whatever thing he face in his life.

Yes, in the end, he wanted to decide his own fate and not the higher up there.

If he failed then he will accept it since he was the one who damn his own life and not the other way round.

Nodding his head, he looked up toward the man since he was taller than him even though he was quite tall.

"… I *gulp* choose to leave this place…"

And then suddenly, he unconsciously straightens his back when he felt the man eyes staring intensely at him.

He was being judge!

He knew that he was being judge from the start but at the moment, he could tell that he was really being judge by the man before him.

He could practically tell his very being was being judge.

It was like the man could see every sin he committed, every good will and bad will that he has done in his entire life.

After a few more moment of silence.

Then the man nodded his head, like he saw what he was looking for from him and then he could feel an intense determination suddenly radiated from the man entire being as he decide what would be his fate from his answer.

"Then… good luck with your new life."

…What?

Are you kidding me…?

He wasn't giving a mission but a second chance in life, another life?

Just like that?

He was about to open his mouth to asked more question but the man body suddenly brighten.

His eyes suddenly widen, recognition flashing in his eyes, when he caught a glimpse of the person smile then the person entire face.

"W-Wait… you are…"

The man just laughs good-naturedly, and then the man body turned into flame, blue flame.

"I'll give you one last gift to help you in your new life… you could say a take care gift from me for you…"

Then his entire being was suddenly being engulfed by the bright blue flame.

He couldn't help but curse mentally when he was starting to lose consciousness.

Even if the sound of the man laughter continue to ring loudly in his ears.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

The next time he gained consciousness was the moment that he was screaming and crying from the pain that he felt toward his bottom from being hit from the person that was holding him.

Though he was also screaming from frustration and confusion for his wrong assumption during his so called judgment day that he thought was send from the higher up above.

And he stayed crying and screaming during the time that his body was being clean after his body was passed by to another person.

And was still screaming, though not as loud as much since he was getting tired, when he was given to another pair of warm but awkward arms, obviously a newbie from how he was being uncomfortably being held.

Then his crying and screaming, turn into a sob and hiccup before he was lulled to sleep from the heartbeat of the person that was holding him.

Yes, he was being a pained in the ass from the people around him on his first few minutes and hours of his life.

…..

The next time he woke up was when he was being cradle by another person arms, a new one, he knew since his body was being jungle from how the person was moving fast, obviously someone who doesn't know that a newborn have a fragile body and shouldn't be jumping around or dancing since it felt like it to him, when the person was holding a baby in its arm.

Then with the loud voice of a woman, who was obviously shouting toward the man that was holding him since he could tell from the new person voice that he was a male.

And with a loud thud and yelp, the movements stop.

The woman obviously has thrown something toward the man, from the yelp that he heard, to stop him from moving around too fast that was obviously wasn't good for the baby, him.

He couldn't help but thank mentally the woman for saving his life, because he thought that he was going to die so early in his new life again.

You are probably wondering why he wasn't complaining about his situation despite his assumption for being wrong, well go with the flow, that is his motto in life.

It was how he lives his entire life before, no complaining and no denial because no one would help him and it wouldn't help him in the end.

And he already voice out his frustration about his current situation, from screaming and crying during his first few sec and minute in his new life.

Oh, he forgot to introduce the people that was with him, the so called obviously, maybe, violence woman and the loud and danger prone man are apparently his new parents.

Yup, they are his parents because despite how the two of them act, he could practically feel the love in the air. (LOL) Although, the both of them get awkward sometimes, which was weird to him, since it felt like that they don't even know how to act toward each other or show their love on each other.

Besides, he felt warmth toward the both of them, which was something a child would only feel toward their parent.

Oh, don't ask him to explain the feeling that he was experiencing because he doesn't know how to explain it, let just say that it was just a baby thing.

Anyway, he still doesn't know what was his new name and his new parent names since he always fell asleep all the time and the language that was spoken by his parents are different from what he knew, English.

He probably needed to learn the new and different language that his new parents spoke in order for him to know what they are always talking about, since it seemed that there is some problem that they needed to handle or something important to be taken care of.

….

….

A few months, he think so, since he couldn't really count the day yet from how much he sleep all the time, something life changing already happen to him.

Apparently, in this new life of his, he wasn't a he but a she…

Yes, he was no longer a boy or male but he was now a girl or a female.

How he found out about it? Finally after learning the meaning of the repeated words that his parents usually utter and from founding out about what his new is in this new life of his.

His or her *sobs* name is Cornelia, obviously a feminine name.

Although, the confusing part is that it seemed that her parent couldn't decide what last name she would be using, that is why she doesn't know what her last name is.

And from the loud shout she sometimes hears from her parents, even though they tried to stop from shouting in her presence, however it was futile from the start since she could still hear their shouting despite how her door was closed, it was just too loud.

Well it was just her mother voice that was loud while her father tried to placate her mother which surprisingly works all the time.

Heh, she could tell that the woman really love her father.

It was at this time as well that she could tell that her parents wasn't really married toward each other and probably have her in a mistake from how she could tell from the way they act.

They are obviously wasn't prepared to have a child in their life.

It was from how she could tell that her father doesn't really live with them or with her since her mother also doesn't live in the place that she was growing up.

Yes, she was the one who was living in a house or apartment, she doesn't really know since she wasn't really taken outside yet.

The both of them are obviously busy toward their job or whatever they are doing but still she appreciate from how hard they tried to make her happy and make it feel like a family to her.

There is also a pattern that she observes during her parents visits.

It was always her father that always come first to the place that she was living, before her mother come next after a few hours and then her mother would be leaving first before her father goes next after 1 or 2 hour.

It felt like they don't want anyone else to see them being together.

Even though, her parents rarely sleep with the three of them next on each other, since the both of them are quite busy from their work.

She could still appreciate it and understand it because her parents died early in her past life; it didn't change the fact that it was always her taking care of everything in the family.

Working so early in her life or else there are no food to eat and tuition fee for her school and school material that is needed to buy, especially when she was the one raising her younger brother because her parents can't.

Yes, unfortunately she has a gambler, drug dealer and alcoholic parents.

It was always her and her younger brother to take care on each other.

That is why, she felt grateful for what she have at her new life at the moment.

Oh, she almost forgot what her parents look like.

Apparently, her parents are both a beautiful person and young probably in their 20's.

And it seemed that her father is younger than her mother.

Her mother, have dark hair and to pinkish eye color she couldn't really tell since she still couldn't see clearly, while her father have bright blue eyes and golden hair and a really handsome face.

Anyway, she couldn't wait to see what her appearance would look likes despite how she was now a female in this new life of hers, at least she would be good looking when she grow up since both of her parents are beautiful so she would *she wish* definitely inherit it from them because she couldn't really go look in a mirror from her lack of motor skill in her new baby body.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

A few days or month later with the same routine, everything in her life entirely changes.

It seemed her father is determined to make her new family a big happy family, a complete one at that.

Why, you ask?

Well, she was sitting; yes she could properly move around now and crawl, while she watched her father propose to her mother, with one of his knee on the floor while he was holding a small box with a beautiful ring inside of it toward her now flustered mother.

She couldn't help but grin when she saw how red both of her mother and father faces are at the moment.

Anyway, after a few moment of watching her mother stammer her reply toward her father and with a one last slap inflicted toward her father cheeks, probably from an embarrassment, and it was probably an ingrained habit that her mother have toward her father, an eccentric quirk maybe.

And she was finally going to have a finally complete family, a family that would love her and would love each other, not like the one she has from her past life.

She couldn't stop the happiness that was bubbling inside of her as she watched her mother and father, kiss for the first time, yes in front of their child, though she could see that they are still blushing purposely.

Clapping her hand as she gurgle happily toward her parents letting them know of her presence since she wanted to be part of their moment too.

She couldn't help but laugh happily when she was picked up and twirl by her ecstatic father while her mother happily watched in the side line.

…

…

She slowly woke up though her eyes are still close, when she heard her mother and father talking softly.

She knew that it was an important topic; because her parents seemed to know whenever she was awake but at the moment, they are obviously so focused on what they are talking about that they couldn't tell that she was awake.

Thus she listen to them speak even though she only knew a glimpse of what they are talking about since her vocabulary in her parents language are still so few.

"… would… last time!"

"…. But!"

"It's ok… simple… only this time…"

"…. Worry…"

"…Ok…"

A heavy silence descends the room.

Not liking the atmosphere on her parents because it was just the same day that her father proposes to her mother, she blinks her eyes and yawn loudly letting them know that she was awake.

Then she suddenly heard shuffling and her door to her room open up, her father and mother entering inside before the both of them lay down on both of her side.

It was at this rare moment of affection and action that her parents show that she appreciate her new life, despite knowing what world she was born to.

She couldn't help but felt safe toward the warmth and love that was being radiated toward her from her parent.

She couldn't wait for her family to be finally be complete.

Her eyes slowly close while feeling the synchronize breathing of her parents around her.

Knowing that in the next few days that her family is finally going to be complete.

However, everything in her new life would entirely change the next day.

And it was not the good way that she was hoping so.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

She knew that something bad happened to her parents.

Why does she know it?

It was her gut feeling, her instinct which has always been sharp in her past life but it seemed that it was sharper in her new life.

And because she didn't see any sign and sight of her parents.

According to the clock in the wall, her parents are late from coming home.

They never fail to come home, and it was already long past her lunch time.

Despite of her parents being busy all the time, they doesn't fail to always come home during lunch time to feed her, but it was already afternoon and she was hungry.

**No…**

**Noo…**

**NO!**

Please don't let anything bad happen to her parents.

A flash of her past life parent death appeared in her mind, before shaking her head furiously because she knew, she knew that her parents aren't dead!

Her mother and father are about to be wed!  
>Her family is finally going to be complete!<p>

She finally has parents that love her!

**Please…**

**Don't take them away from me…**

**Please… I beg you…**

**I… don't want to be alone again…**

…**.**

…**.**

It was during the night time that someone finally came home.

She woke up by the noise of two unsteady soft footsteps coming closer to where she was at.

She couldn't help but frown from the unfamiliar footstep that she could hear but she couldn't mistake the familiar presence that was walking closer to where she was at.

Shrugging about the unusual footstep that definitely belong to her parents, she was just happy that her parents are finally back and safe, so after maneuvering herself to be sited on her bed, she look up but her eyes suddenly close from the bright light.

Since her parents apparently turned the light on in her room at the same time that she look up, blinding her for a moment, before opening her eyes again to gaze at her parents.

Looking around the room, she couldn't find her parents anywhere before something fast suddenly move and a two pair of stranger appeared before her causing her eyes to widen.

It was not because of shock, even though she was surprise but it was because of what she was seeing with her own eyes before her.

There are two infant standing before her with the uncanny resemblance of her parent.

Her currently missing parent or… supposed to be missing.

She couldn't help but widen her eyes as she stare at them for a few minutes before finally moving her eyes to room around their appearance and form, her eyes stopping a sec toward the female infant scar over her cheeks, a new scar her mind supplied before her eyes caught sight of the little item they have hanging over their chest.

A pacifier…

A **blue **and **black swirling, like it was tainted, PACIFIER…**

She wasn't stupid, per say, she knew what world she was born to because of the identity of the person that she was talking before she was reborn.

But she couldn't help but be in disbelief, be in denial as she dazedly spoken her first words toward her supposedly parents in her confusion.

Because what she was seeing at the moment couldn't be true!

"…Ma…?... Pa…?"

It couldn't be real right?

This isn't supposed to happen to her right?

However, she could no longer deny it when they just have to show that miserable expression over their face toward her.

Her first words, that she has been practicing to utter to her parents, it was supposed to make them happy and proud about her but not that miserable face that she was currently seeing just because of her first two simple words.

**This so Unfair.**

**So unfair to her mother and father.**

**And to herself.**

But… lives are always unfair, isn't it?

It has always been and she knew it.

But this! She didn't expect this to happen to her.

She didn't expect this to happen to her mother and father.

Oh… did she forget to tell what her parent names are?

Her mother name is **LAL **while her father name is **COLONNELLO.**

She just thought that even though she was born in this world, even though it was someone she knew that belong into this worlds that allowed her to have her new life again, given her a second chance to live again that she wouldn't be having any connection in the story that she once ago has read.

But it seemed she was entirely wrong about her assumption again.

But… she doesn't really know about this world entirely, about the story that she has read before, she didn't even finish reading it and she stop reading before some kind of sky battle before she died.

But she knew about the Arcobaleno but not everything about them.

She just knew that in some of her research about the story that the **Arcobaleno are the world's strongest 7, **who was an infant.

And the only **Arcobaleno **that she remembers is Reborn, and a few passing and blurry figure of a blonde haired infant and that was all.

And that blonde hair infant was her father isn't it?

Everything makes sense to her now, why the infant Reborn that she remember in her past life, was so mature, sadistic and strong.

She couldn't help but mentally laughed over her stupidity.

If this… if this is what it means to be an Arcobaleno… turning them into an infant …. A curse for them to suffer, endure and tolerate forever, then…

She couldn't stop herself for wishing that her parents would have been better been dead, she could handle that loneliness again if it meant that she was going to be the only one to suffer.

Not her loving and charming parents.

Not her love ones.

Because death was better than being stuck in the body of an infant, no matter how awful it sound coming from her mouth.

Everything she knew is falling apart.

She felt like a failure again, because she failed to prevent her parents from turning into an Arcobaleno.

If only, she knew, if only she tried hard enough to remember the world she was born to, if only…

But "if" wouldn't change her parents and her situation now right?

That is why she wasn't ashamed to say that she burst into tears as she cried pitifully, like a lost child.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sorry, I know I have a lot of other stories to update… but I couldn't stop from posting up new stories.

I also have 2 more new stories and was almost done with the first chapter.

Did I surprise you about Cornelia, Identity? Being Colonnello and Lal daughter who was once a male?

Hahah, sorry I just couldn't stop myself for writing about a male OC that turned into a female… because of the few SI OC female that turned into male in their new life again.

I would be having a fun time writing the awkward moment of Cornelia adjusting to a female body, especially funny when she finally fallen in love with one of the male canon in the story. Could you imagine how awkward it would be? XD

Anyway, as for the pairing, this would be HibarixCornelia! Sorry I tried to pair her up with the other canon male but I just don't have any motivation in writing the story when I paired her beside Hibari.

Oh yeah this would be a AU story but it would probably the same event but slightly different from the canon story.

And everything would be explain, her existence in the KHR world, as the story progress.

You could guess who was the man that Cornelia was talking in the judgement place right?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Review!**

My first reviewer, Thank you **Mitsu21**! I really appreciate it!

**Mitsu21: **I would be having a fun time writing Cornelia as she grows up as a female! Could you just imagine her reaction? Hahaha!

**Thank you for those who like, follow and favorite "A Confuse Rain"!**

**Camilita-'D**

**Ill elemental**

**Kohanita**

**Fem Hibari Kyoya 18**

**Lucero1142**

**CorruptFlame**

**Lumina13**

**Meilinfan**

**Mitsu21**

**kdeargh**

**klariz anime**

**AkiEn**

**1bibliophile**

**Thank you Very Much for Reading "A Confuse Rain"!**

**Please also vote in the pole in which one of my story would you like for me to update first! **

**.**

.

**A Confuse Rain**

By: **almakarma18**

**Rated T: might change as the story progress**

**SPOILER!**

**Warning: **Death, Language, Depression and other Bad Thing I could think of!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

_You were given __**this life**__ because you are __**strong enough**__ to live it._

_~ by unknown_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2**

.

.

The sound of children's laughter rang loudly as a group of kids run around in front of a moderate building while another group of children's who are far older than the rest are split in into three or more children who are either talking or playing toward each other.

While some of the adults occasionally come out of the building in order to check the children before entering back inside again to finish whatever they have been doing.

In a darker corner, that are far away from the rest of the children, a lone child who was barely a two years old were sitting all by herself against a tree, knees bent over to her chest while she watched with a blank face with a dull blue eyes as a bunch of children ran around the clearing, playing without a care in the world.

She couldn't help but feel such envy and jealousy to the carefree life of the children that are currently playing before her while dark and negative thought were running rampant in her mind.

_... Ignorant is bliss… _something she was unable to do because she knew and remember everything that has happened to her at the past few days.

She couldn't help but wish for all that happened to her was all just a bad dream.

Oh how she really wish it to be a mere bad dream.

But she is currently seeing the truth before her.

She knew… she knew that being in denial would not change anything.

That everything would not turn back to the way it was before.

But could she at least be able to hope for everything in her life to be fine, right?

To wish that everything in her life is normal for once?

Even if she consciously knew that the moment that she was born into this world that everything about her isn't right because her mere existence isn't just normal.

She knew, she knew, that somehow she wasn't meant to exist in this world, she knew that she doesn't belong into this world one bit.

But… does the world really need to take her parents away from her?

She knew that they aren't dead but to her, it meant the same meaning.

She finally has people that finally, finally cared and love about her.

She was starting to already feel tired living her new life.

If this is a punishment about what she has done in her past life, then the world sure knows how to make her feel miserable.

Death is something she wasn't really afraid of.

The idea of death already lost its meaning to her long ago after already experiencing dying once before getting a chance to be reborn again.

It's just a never ending cycle.

Reincarnation and Death… Death and Reincarnation.

Only, loneliness and abandonment are something that greatly affected her, which the idea of her picking death first anytime in her entire life rather than being all alone in her whole life.

That is why she couldn't really feel any will of her to currently live her life.

She could still remember clearly about what happened after she found out about what happened to her parents.

It was like a dream.

Her parent… her precious parent turns into a mere child.

They were turn into an **Arcobaleno…**

A fucking **Arcobaleno.**

She wanted to scream, she wanted to rage, to hurt someone while wailing in the sky above how unfair her life is.

All she ever wanted was to have a complete happy family.

She doesn't care if her family isn't perfect… all she care about is that this time, she wasn't all alone.

To at least have a chance to experience the pleasures of having a parent that really loves her.

When she finally, finally have someone in her life.

When finally, she wasn't alone anymore but…

**WHY**

**DOES**

**THIS**

**SEEMED**

**TO**

**ALWAYS**

**HAPPEN**

**TO**

**HER!?**

Again,

Again

And again…

Is she that fated to be all alone in the end?

No matter how much she was given a second chance in her new life?

Does it mean that she was fated to be alone in her whole life?

Forever be alone while the people she loves leave her to be alone in the end?

Not even having a chance to at least be happy?  
>Is she being punish for the entire wrong thing she had done in her past life?<p>

But isn't this all really cruel?

She knew that she wasn't that much of a saint in her past life but…  
>When she finally has her own family that loves her, she would just end up losing it all in a blink of an eye?<p>

Why did her parents abandon her?

Why did her parent left her behind in the first place and it was in an orphanage of all places to be at?

Couldn't they still be together despite how their appearances are?

It was not like she would know anything about how wrong to have a mere child to have as her parents while growing up, because she was still a child, a baby in their eyes despite not knowing that she have the mind of an adult.

Couldn't they just how told her about their curse, when they already deemed that she was already ready to learn about their selves?

Couldn't the both of them teach her how to defend herself? Teach her all the skills she needed in order to survive living in the world of mafia?

Because, she could handle everything that the world has to offer just as long as she have both of her parents by her side, all the bloodshed, the violence and the dark side of the humanity, she could and would face it all, as long as she wasn't all entirely alone.

She could handle all of it; she was someone who already experiences the good and bad things that the world has to offer.

But, that was it right?

It was just that her parents doesn't know that she retain her memory of her past life, heck she might even not be the one that was supposed to be born as their child in the first place, she might have even stole the life that was supposed to be their daughter.

Ah, what a really complicated new life that she have.

If she just think about it, she knew that deep down, that her parents doesn't really want to abandon her, to leave her alone because of their circumstances, that they didn't wish for this to happen but still she couldn't stop herself from having such a negative emotion toward the people she finally learn to love.

Because in the end, they choose their responsibilities over their child, responsibilities over being turn into an Arcobaleno against their wish over their parenthood toward her.

They choose their responsibilities over their own daughter.

That is why she couldn't stop the bitterness she felt toward her own parents despite knowing that they are doing this not only for themselves by for her sake also.

Because she was already a big target from their enemies from the beginning, and now her existence turned into a bigger target now that they became the accursed Arcobaleno.

She would undoubtedly be in danger just by her relationship toward her father and mother just as much as they would be in danger because of her existence.

Especially, because she was not related to one but two Arcobaleno, and that are far more dangerous than being related to the strongest Arcobaleno, the number one hitman in the whole world.

She knew from her parent's decision into putting her into a simple orphanage that they wanted her to have at least had a chance to live a normal life.

To grow up into a simple civilian, away from the danger that she would undoubtedly encounter if they choose for her to stay by their side.

But she knew.

She knew that even if she was not dragged into the world that her parents choose to fully enter, the underground world, the mafia, but she would only be safe for now, because in the future she would surely be dragged into the life of violence and bloodshed.

Why does she know it?

Well, everything should have been good and all if her parents didn't decide the wrong place for her to live her normal life that they want her to have.

If somehow, her parents didn't decide to put her into an orphanage in a town called **Namimori **in **Japan **of all places to be at.

Everything would have been perfect.

However, because of her past life memory, about the knowledge of the world where she was reborn into that she knew that she would be dragged into the mafia in the end.

She knew what it meant for her to live in Namimori of Japan.

All the safety and decision that her parents made just for her sake would be in naught in the future.

Because, they don't know about what she knew, about the fate of a certain someone, even though her memory about the world that she was born at are now vague at most but she knew deep down that whatever happened the person who has the named as Sawada Tsunayoshi would not be able to escape his fate as the future Vongola Decimo of the most influential mafia family, the Vongola Famiglia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who carries a very big responsibility regarding the world,while the world itself just loves and hates that person very existence.

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

"Here you go honey say ahh~"

"Oh my! You're so romantic my dear.~"

Overly sweet voices reach her ears while she could only stared blankly toward the scene that is being played right before her.

All she could do is watch with envy toward the loving scene, although it also kind of disgusting how overly sweet they act toward each other.

Envy, jealousy and longing are all she could feel while she watches the loving display before her.

Someone must be wondering where she was at?

Apparently, she was on a picnic in a park with a young married couple.

She was together with the young man along with his wife who basically visits the orphanage from time to time just to see her.

A stranger, well sort of- since it was Tsuna father, a younger version of the Sawada Iemitsu from what she remember from her past life.

Yes, the person that was known as the young lion, the supposed leader of an organization called CEDEF that was allied with the Vongola Famiglia.

The same person, who took her away from her parents before being put into an orphanage, the person her mother, her prideful mother, decided to ask for help just for her sake.

The person her mother trusted enough to take care of her own child in exchange for her to work alongside the man organization.

Which the man himself trusted her mother enough to allowed her close enough on his family just to be able to show that he too trusted her mother.

An equal show of trust toward each other, which was kind of impressive, though she still feel a little bit of resentment toward the young man before her.

Once in a while, she would be invited to hang out with his wife, with him or the both of them from time to time.

She knew what the man is trying to do since she was quite good at reading what other people want especially if they have hidden motive behind their actions; he was trying to get her to warm up to them.

The man is planning to adopt her into his family; he was hinting it from the start.

From the way the first time he visited the orphanage, before taking notice of her presence, then slowly but surely visiting more often in order for him to not appear suspicious until he finally could take her out in the orphanage to hang out with her supposedly future family to bond.

But the man is still waiting.

He was just waiting, waiting for his child to be born first before he finally adopts her into his family because he too is a father who wanted to have his own child, his blood and flesh before adopting someone else in his family.

And yes, Sawada Nana is currently pregnant, carrying the main protagonist in the story that she has once read before, the Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it seemed it won't be long before Tsuna would finally be out in the world.

Of course, she could understand, they wanted to have their own child first, experiencing the feeling of parenthood first before taking in a mere stranger no matter how kind they are.

Which something she despise, something she doesn't want to happen one bit.

Because, she only has one parents in her eyes, despite being abandon by them, she still love them.

She still want them to be her parents, she doesn't want a new one and for her mother and father to be replace.

Turning around, she slowly walked away from the scene, mentally rolling her eyes, when they didn't even notice that she was walking away from them since they were in their own little world.

Geez, she doesn't want them to be her 'new' parents because who would leave a 1 and 2 months old unattended just because the both of them are so engrossed into their own little world?

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bit pity toward Tsuna if that is how her parents is like, before shaking her head, because at least he could still be with his family, at least he would be able to see them while she couldn't even be together with her parents and even at least have the chance to see them.

Looking around the place, she could see some kids from the orphanage playing around the place, the matron probably allowed them to be out in the orphanage for today of course with an adult to watch over them.

While some parents were watching their children play while some of the parents chat toward each other, but from the corner of her eyes what caught her attention the most is the form of another man in his twenties sitting by himself on the bench, shoulder hunch while he just stared at the children play before him with his overly sad but empty eyes.

She knew that look, it was the same look she has before when she has lost the only person she ever cared in her past life.

It was the look of someone who already lost all hope in his life, someone who was barely living and in the brink of wanting to take his own life.

"… _go on…"_

She turn around when she heard a voice, a familiar voice that seemed to whisper on her ear, looking around confusedly when she saw no one was with her.

She was sure that she heard someone voice just now, before shrugging her shoulder as a mere imagination and turning back again toward the lonely figure of the stranger sitting on the bench.

She knew that the man is a mere stranger, someone she shouldn't care at all but she still find herself slowly walking toward him, something deep inside of her urging her to approach him in order to get close to the man before immediately stopping right in front of him.

Because somehow she felt that the man shouldn't have that kind of look on his face, the man shouldn't have that kind of expression on his face from the beginning.

The man presence felt familiar somehow to her.

Something was telling her to make the man happy and soothe away his pain.

That is why, she find herself smiling shyly, though awkward, toward the man… she couldn't stop but asked herself mentally on how long has it been since she really showed an emotion? A genuine one, albeit awkwardly?

How long has it been since she cared on other people wellbeing?

"…Hi…?"

As if getting out of his trance, the man blinks his eyes before looking down toward her, surprise appearing before his already empty eyes, which was quite an accomplished in itself since she knew from a mere experience that getting a person like that to express different emotion is quite hard.

"… c-could I… sit with you..?" she shyly asked, mentally grimacing on how she needs to speak slowly and brokenly to be able to pronounce her words since she wasn't quite use in speaking Japanese and since she just turn 1 year old from the past 2 month.

She was a bilingual in her past life, half-Japanese from her mother side while half-American from her father side. She only choose to learn how to speak Japanese before because of how her mother always seemed to speak her native language to order her around or else she would get beaten if she doesn't do what her mother tell her to.

Or her mother would just ignore her when she spoke English to her while she was ignored by her father if she spoke Japanese to him.

She needed to learn it in order to survive her life together with her parent and yes her old parent was a bitch.

The man continues to blink his eyes, before slowly nodded his head, unsure on the situation that he find himself with.

She then slowly lifted her arms toward the man, tilting her head to the side, eyes widening pleadingly before she use the universal sign of wanting for him to pick her up.

"…help?"

A slight twitch on his lip, making her smile wider when she saw the reaction, before the man slowly pick her up while ignoring on how the man hands seemed to be shaking before placing her gently right beside him.

A silent moment past between them while she watched some of the children play, while she silently swung her legs around right beside the quiet man although the atmospheres surrounding them were quite calm and soothing making the man unconsciously relax a little bit in her presence.

She doesn't know why she was acting this way, to a mere stranger, it just that something deep inside her felt some closeness toward the man beside him because she could feel it, that the man himself is lonely and sad and most of all alone, just like how she has been feeling from the past few days and month that she was separated from her parents.

"…are you alone?" she asked quietly ignoring how the man postures suddenly become stiff from her question.

"… Are you lonely?" she continues to asked not getting any respond toward the person beside her.

She doesn't know why but something keep telling her to keep going, to continue what she is currently doing, and continue she did because her instinct never fail her before.

"…Are you sad…? You k-know… I'm just like you… I'm also alone…" her eyes glance toward her right seeing as the man posture slowly relax, seeming confuse but curious at the same time on what she was getting at.

"… Ma and Pa… gone…. Making me sad cause… I'm lonely and all alone… but I'm not mad… cause it's not Ma and Pa fault… you know?" she stop talking when she heard a sniffing sound coming from the man beside her, eyes widening but still she continue to speak unable to stop herself, though her eyes seemed to glisten from unshed tears while she continue to speak.

"I-I should be happy… cause that is what Ma and Pa w-want… cause Ma and Pa would be sad, if I'm s-sad… I-'ll be happy c-cause Ma and Pa… w-would want me to be h-happy… cause I k-know… *sniff* t-that they are w-watching me… over… wher-ever they a-are…"

Ah, she really is hopeless, here she was trying to make a man felt better but here she was crying, telling her deepest feeling toward a stranger.

Unable to stop herself from spouting out what she really feels, no longer able to suppress the feeling that she has been trying to bury deep insides her for the past few months.

The bitterness, sadness, loneliness and longing for a family that she couldn't have.

Suddenly she felt a warm and big hand pick her up before she felt herself being embrace tightly in someone arms while something heavy suddenly press over her head, it took her a while to recognize that it was the man that she was sitting with, his body and arms shaking while she could feel her head getting wet while hearing the sound of him crying.

Ah, she just made an adult cry but still she couldn't help but clutch desperately to the stranger shirt, pouring her heart out at the same time.

Her mouth suddenly moving, unable to stop herself from spouting words from her mouth, confuse on why she was saying such a thing but she knew, she knew that she had to do it, that she needed to tell him the words that is coming out from her mouth.

"… please live if not for yourself but for them… you're not alone….never alone… they will forever be with you, watching you… b-because they love you just as much you love them… so live… live… and be happy for their sake…"

Then she stopped speaking suddenly breaking from her trance like, before she suddenly but surely heard the very familiar voice whispering in her ears, a heart whelming gratitude for what she has just done, leaving her confuse about it while the stranger continue to continue to cry while embrace her tightly on his arms.

A sec, minute or hours, before she finally got out from the surprisingly comforting embrace of the man, before her face turn quite an interesting shade of red when she finally notice the people around her looking in their direction, while some people are outright pointing on their way.

She couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she finally saw the reaction and faces of the people around her; it must have been weird for the people to see a child and an adult crying toward each other.

Still, she couldn't help but feel light all over herself, like everything on her life would turn out to be alright in the end, it was such a refreshing feeling, how long since she felt really calm deep down inside of her?

"Hahahahahaha!"

She couldn't help but blinks her puffy eyes when she heard the sound of someone laughter, looking up when she realize that it was the same man that she has been crying over a moment ago, and since it seemed she was still sitting on the man lap, before her eyes widening suddenly when she finally saw the man expression.

The man was smiling!

A really bright and such a happy smile on his face!

It suits him better than the expression that the man was wearing when she first saw him.

Unable to stop herself, she couldn't help but smile at his expression, feeling happy that the man seemed to be finally happy, giggling from the happiness that she too was experiencing before her chuckles turn in a full out laughter while she laugh together with the man himself.

She couldn't help but marvel on how the man eyes which was sad and empty before turn into a brilliant sparkling eyes brimming with happiness and full of life while she continue to ignore the people reaction around her.

Though, she was sure that the people would label her as a crazy kid together with the man after this was all over.

As she gazes toward the man, she couldn't help but think about her situation.

If this man, could move forward and be happy, despite everything that happened to him, even though she doesn't really know the man problem are…

She too…could also move forward…

No more brooding…

No more being depress…

She was already feeling really tired from being negative from the past few months…

Ah…

It's really been awhile since she felt this calm before, and it was all thanks to the man before him, although it seemed that the both of them helped each other problem without meaning to.

Inhaling deeply, she slowly climbs down from the man laps, before turning around after balancing herself when she finally reaches the ground.

Grinning widely while tilting her head to the side as she lock eyes with the man,

"H-Hello.! I-I'm Cornelia!"

The man just smiled wider, warmth eyes gazing at her brilliant blue eyes which were sparkling with happiness, so different from her usually dull empty eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Cornelia… my name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi…"

Her eyes widen considerably from what she just heard.

_**Eh…?**_

…

…

From the distance, the young couple from before was unable to move from their spot as they continue to watch silently at the scene before them.

The young wife was smiling sadly at the scene being played before their very eyes before her small and slender hand reach out toward her husband arm.

The young man looked down toward his equally young wife when he felt her hand being place on his arm.

Eyes locking on each other, as they seem to be having a silent conversation as they continue to gaze on each other.

The man suddenly breaking over their eye contact, immediately looking back toward the man and the child a few distance away from their spot, before looking back down toward his wife again.

A silent moment, then the man shoulder slump while he nods his head toward his wife.

A decision was made.

"… I really want an adorable daughter…"

The young woman just giggles at her husband reaction "Don't worry Dear! I know that our Tsu-chan would look way cuter and adorable than any female child out there!"

"Of course!" the young man immediately reply brimming with full of confidence.

"Beside… It would do good for the both of them, especially Yamamoto-san…- the young female stop speaking as she slowly reaches her hand down toward her already big stomach, rubbing it lovingly and gently, before continuing with soft but sad voice -… he just lost his wife and son a few months ago…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Please don't kill me!

Sorry to those who love Takeshi! I just needed him to be out, since I would be having a hard time writing this story when Takeshi is on it. Because I needed Cornelia to play Takeshi part in the story~ and take his place!

Any question? Or suggestion you would want me to add in the story?

And as for Cornelia age, she is currently 1 year older than Tsuna.

And sorry if the character are so OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Thank you for reviewing, liking, fav. "A Confuse Rain."**

**Ill elemental: **Thank you for liking "A Confuse Rain!" And yes after this one, I would be writing the next chapter of my other story! I already knew what the setting is but the only problem is how to write it so that it would be awesome to read, you know? Hehehe!

Since I am not really that good at writing a story… I'm a person that likes to imagine it more than writing it, you know?

**little101: **yes, you will know about it in the future chapter! And since she still has the mindset of a male, she would still confuse herself as a male sometimes, so it would affected her action from time to time toward the other people!

**KiraLoveless: **Oh really? Hahah… I was really surprise that I could surprise someone with my writing since I don't really write that much, you know? I just started writing a story this year since I really wanted to write my ideas for SI OC! Heheh, Thank you for reviewing and for liking "A Confuse Rain"! =)

**Guest: **Oh sorry about that! I really plan for Takeshi to not exist in this story… and for Cornelia's love interest… I think I already told who would be Cornelia love interest in the first chapter? xD

**JustImagineXx: **O.O Im so extremely **Happy** over your review! You really made my day so much fun! Making me to write some of my stories chapter much faster!

Is my story really that unique? Hahah xD as for her weapon…

**SPOILER:**

Don't read if you don't want to know a spoiler for the future chapter…

She would be like Takeshi in the story… choosing something in between, like Takeshi with his baseball and sword… Cornelia would have the same problem in the future… just telling XD

Anyway! As the tag of K. Hibari… I think I already explain it in the first chapter message about something on Cornelia, so it was quite easy to tell why I tag Hibari… xD

Thank you for liking and reviewing "A Confuse Rain"!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 3**

.

.

A little girl with a bright golden hair with a large and big eye is sitting under a tree near in an orphanage building, wearing a deep frown on her face.

It has been 3 days since she last met the stranger, who introduces himself as Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, which turned out to be the father of the supposed to be rain guardian of the Vongola 10th generation, the Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yes, you probably read it right, the _**supposed**_ to be rain guardian of the Vongola 10th Generation!

Why?

Well somehow in this world, Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't exist or precisely he died together with his mother during child birth, which was something that she learned and heard from Nana and Iemitsu.

Of course, she couldn't really fully accept what she just learned about the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't exist in this world because Yamamoto Takeshi has an important role in the future, he was supposed to be the Rain guardian of the Future Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She couldn't help but curse because damn it!

Somehow her existence just fucks up the future of this world, the future of everyone else.

Because why is she alive?

Why does she exist?

She who wasn't supposed to exist in this world is currently alive while Yamamoto Takeshi someone that was supposed to exist is currently dead?

Suddenly, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi despairing expression flash in her mind, making her feel so guilty because that person isn't supposed to be wearing that kind of expression on his face.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi isn't supposed to be alone!

Yamamoto Takeshi should be alive, rather than her!

Her mere existence is causing everyone pain, her parents and now someone else is despairing because of her.

She couldn't accept the fact that he doesn't exist while she does.

Taking the existence of someone else child, is something she couldn't entirely accept.

Unable to accept the reality of her situation, in the past few days she could only interact on the other people, mostly the adults about what they knew about Yamamoto Tsuyoshi life because she really need to know, to hear the fact that Nana and Iemitsu is merely lying to her, that the information that she just learned are a mere fake, although the adults in the orphanage tend to change the subject when she asked them nicely about it.

So, after finally having enough of the adults in the orphanage not answering her question, the obvious thing for her to do is to get out in the orphanage without the adult permission, it was really quite easy for her to leave the place since she usually tend to stay away from the other people, well everyone, from the beginning after she started living in the orphanage so the people don't tend to usually look after her since she usually just sat down in a dark corner silently without causing any problem to everyone around her.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to leave the orphanage, alone without any adult supervision since she was still quite young but seriously it was a really important question to her that she needed an answer from.

And she usually doesn't tend to follow the rules anyway because she believes that rules are meant to be broken.

So after walking around the place, without getting any suspicious look from the other people even though she was walking alone, heck the people just showed a smile on her way, while some young mothers and teenagers tend to squeal when they were looking in her way, which was making her feel really uncomfortable from the look she was receiving from them and there was also once or twice when she was approach from the braver one while some are just shameless, she could feel her cheeks throbbing from too much of their pinching after she was safely hiding away from those kind of people only after they finally decided to let go of her.

Damn it… she could feel her cheeks hurting from the people pinching her cheeks too much.

If this was her previous life, she would probably be having a time of her life receiving numerous of attention on the female population but it was too bad that she is currently a child and a female to boot in her current life.

And seriously what was with everyone anyway?

Or is it because this is Namimori Town that people tend to be rather ignorant and not even having any suspicion of a child walking by their own?

Or is it because the world she is currently living is a fictional world, where anything could happen and the people tend to be blind of any unusual thing that is happening in their life?

Anyway, after walking around the town, she finally got her answer, on a few gossiping women. Although she couldn't help but feel such a negative feeling toward them since she knew that it has been months since Tsuyoshi lost his entire family.

So why the hell does this people still talking about what happened to him?

And why the hell does these people know so much about the man life?

Don't they care at all?

Their voices were so loud that even she could hear it from where she was standing, a few distances away from them, not even keeping their voices low!

So in the end, after she got her answers from the gossiping women, she ends up getting back home while she was fuming inside, not even caring to hide her feelings as she glared openly back to the other kids who was trying to pick a fight on her, well trying to bully her and show her that they are the more important people or kids in the orphanage, that they have more power over everyone else.

So, because she was so mad, confuse and slightly scared over the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi really doesn't exist in this world anymore that she ended up getting into a fight with her bullies.

And for the rest of the day, she was left alone in a room or precisely in some kind of detention or punishment room for bad and naughty kids while also not having a dinner on that night for starting a fight.

However, she doesn't really regret her action because those kids were asking for it the moment that they have started bullying her the moment that she was left in the orphanage, although she has been trying to be patient on them since they were only kids but she just doesn't really care about anything anymore at the moment.

And she has been so nice to be behaving like that from the start, being patience toward the kids action over her when bullies is what she really despises the most in her entire life.

Because, bullies, was what causes her brother in her previous life to take his own life in the first place!

Those kids really made her blood boil, even if they are only kids at the moment there are still some things that they needed to not do and act like that in the first place.

Also, she couldn't help but ask if the people in the orphanage were really that blind?

It wasn't her fault in the first place that a fight broke out between them, so why was it that she was the one getting punished while her bullies didn't?

For Christ sake! The orphanage only scolded her bullies and nothing else! They didn't even get punished over the fight!

It was so unfair!

It wasn't her fault that she left the kids in a crying mess in the ground while they just whimper pathetically from the pain of the injuries she inflicted upon them, despite being a few years younger from them.

Their injuries weren't even that severe from the first place!

And they were bullying her from the start anyway just because of how foreign she appeared in their eyes.

It wasn't her fault that she looks like the way she looks!

She inherited her appearance from her parents!

People could really be single minded sometimes!

She doesn't even care if they are only children because she entirely believes that children could be cruel in their own way.

So, it was only their luck that they choose that day to bully her when she was so conflicted with everything she just found out because she knew what her existence meant in the future.

For goodness sake, she just found out a bit about what her existence meant in this world.

If she exists and Takeshi doesn't, then it meant that she was supposed to take his place right?

And if she doesn't then, the ripple that she already causes just for existing would further causes more ripple to appear and it would just cause too much trouble for the people that she begun to care and love.

They would be the one to be mostly affected in the end if she doesn't end up taking Takeshi place, the hole that she just causes.

Because Cornelia existing in this world weren't meant to happen in the first place!

It was just like her new life was given to her by him of all people; she didn't even know that her living again in this world would cost him to lose his in the end.

Because really, if he was the one who gave her the chance to live again, then he should also know what it meant for him if he does it.

She would have preferred to stay in that judgment place if she knew about it!

She doesn't even care if she just disappeared forever without any chance to live a new life again because she doesn't want to take someone existence in order for her to live!

She knew that she wasn't a really a decent person in the first place, in her previous life, but she doesn't want to causes someone to lose their existence just for her to live, and what was making her feel more guilty is the fact that she just accepted her new life even without knowing what it meant from the start just because it was interesting to her at that time, because it was a fun thing for her to do, a whim on her part.

Why was her new life so confusing and complicated?

She couldn't help but to bury her face on her knees, letting a few tears drop by because her new life suddenly felt so heavy to carry on.

And she knew in that moment, that it wasn't just her life anymore because she was carrying another else life in her shoulder.

It was such a heavy burden to carry; indeed it was such a complicated new life.

And it was just after she accepted her situation of never ever having a complete family of her own that another matter replaces it.

Never has in her entire life, well in her entire past life, she found herself in a really, really serious and complicated situation.

In her past life, she too carried heavy responsibilities before, making sure that her and her brother survives living with their parents, no matter how broken their family is.

But this, this is an entirely different level of seriousness that she has found herself with, and she couldn't help but mentally curse, because why the hell is this happening to her anyway in the first place?

Why was it her and not the people who would gladly want to live in this fictional world?... no this currently real world?

What was he thinking in the first place, for him to easily give up his own existence just to let a mere stranger live a new life again?

Trusting her, a total stranger, the people he care and love about?

How… how could he just do-!

"… Cornelia?"

She suddenly jumped slightly for being interrupted in her thoughts so suddenly before immediately raising her head up slowly, because she could easily recognize that soothing voice anywhere.

Cornelia eyes widen considerably when she saw the tall figure of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, before she saw his figure slowly bending down before her, his knees touching the ground gently while staring at her in her eyes.

She could only show a confused face because she doesn't really know why he was currently in the orphanage before blinking her eyes when she felt a really warm and large gentle hands touching her cheeks, feeling his callous thumbs rubbing her face, it took her a sec to found out that he was trying to wipe away her tears on her face.

She couldn't help but blush furiously from embarrassment and for letting him see her acting so weak again; however, she couldn't help but suddenly feel warmth all over herself because of his small action alone toward her.

"… hahahah! Some dust just went into my eyes!" She couldn't help but blurt out an excuse, although even she could tell how childish she was acting and how lame her excuses were.

Tsuyoshi just stayed silence while he continue to stay still together with her on the ground as he continue to stare intensely toward her, she couldn't help but fidget in her spot after a few minutes of silence, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed from the staring that she was receiving at.

From the corner of her eyes, she felt the eyes of the people watching them while she could see that the other children were whispering on each other while they point their fingers in her direction and she couldn't help but lower her eyes on the ground while her blushed deepen more from embarrassment because of the look that she was receiving.

If the person before her was another person, she would probably have tried punching his face already but since this was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, someone she like being with then she could mostly tolerate her current situation.

She knew that the man was looking at the few injuries all over her body that she receives during her few fights against all her bullies, even though she won the fight in the end.

She ended up opening her mouth again to form another lame excuse in order to not worry the man over her wellbeing but before she could even form a word, she couldn't help but yelp loudly when she was suddenly being lifted up before immediately being place into a really comfortable warm arms and she couldn't help and stop herself from snuggling closely toward it, causing the man to chuckle over her action.

Making her blush again, before she slowly but shyly looks up on him through her long eyelashes, only to see him frowning slightly with a worried look in his eyes before it morph into determination, looking like he finally decided something important to him.

Cornelia could only watch silently while she was being carried and embrace tightly by the man warms arms as he walked slowly and gently toward the orphanage, ignoring the look and whisper that they are currently receiving from everyone.

She could only clutch his shirts tightly, because she could feel that something in her life is about to change again.

And this time, she was completely sure that it would be good thing.

.

.

**(3)**

.

.

She could only stand dazedly in the street of the Namimori town while gazing dazedly toward the familiar looking restaurant before her and the big red Kanji name of TakeSushi before her; it was a really big give away on where she was currently at.

Before she slowly looked up toward the grinning man beside her, although she could clearly see that the man is happy and are currently nervous while also wearing a sad look in his eyes as he gaze toward the restaurant.

She knew deep down about what would happened the moment that she saw his determined expression on his face from the past two days that he entered the orphanage while he was carrying her in his arms but she couldn't help but still feel doubt and disbelief on everything that was happening so far in her life.

Everything on her life is happening so fast.

First, she died, and then got reborn into a girl, then her parents turn out to be a canon character in a fictional story that she has once read and watch, then finding out a little bit or mostly huge thing about the Arcobaleno since her parents was turn into a baby carrying a pacifier on their chest, then being abandon by them into an orphanage in Namimori Town of Japan, then finding out what time line she was born at and about the fact that Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't exist in the world that she's currently living with and now she was in the presence with that person father of all people she could meet.

Wow, what a fuck up life she has but also interesting even though everything is still confusing to her.

She couldn't also help but question about what was currently the man thinking at the moment or well mostly all the time, since the man was quite good in hiding what he was feeling if he wanted to.

She knew that she somehow helped the man toward his depression but it doesn't really warrant for him to just easily decide to adopt her as his new daughter right?

Yes, somehow the man decides to adopt her for some reason that she couldn't fathom about after the event that transpire in the orphanage just from two days ago.

She was happy that the man decided to adopt her since she could feel such closeness toward the man himself but…

She couldn't help but feel doubt that she was only a mere replacement toward the family that the man loses but she knew that he wasn't that kind of person…

However, her traitorous mind also couldn't help but whisper darkly, that she doesn't have any right to be the man family.

That she doesn't have any right to claim the man as her father, much less a family, when she was the reason why he loses his family in the first place, isn't it?

.

.

.

.

"Congratulation!" loud voices rang loudly inside a room or more precisely inside a restaurant while the people congratulate a man in a clad of white shirt while wearing a white band that was wrapped around his head for finally being happy and going back to his cheerful and normal self, while they welcome the little golden hair girl with bright blue eyes that is currently wearing an adorable baby blue kimono with an open arm as Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, adoptive daughter.

It has been three days that she started living in the Yamamoto residence while also carrying the name of Yamamoto Cornelia.

And currently, her new father is currently celebrating his new daughter for being part of the Yamamoto family and while at the same time introducing her to his closes friends, acquaintance and loyal costumer in his shop.

While Cornelia just continue to quietly and obediently sit next to her new father, while also feeling warmth at the same time over the warm welcome that she was currently receiving from everyone else in the room.

Over her silent observation during the past few minutes or hours, she could clearly see and tell that the people are really happy that Tsuyoshi… no her new father is currently getting over his slump from the past few days and months that he loses his family.

The son that she erase because of her existence… - her mind whisper harshly, causing her smile to waver for a little bit before forcing her smile right back on her face again because it was really not the right time for her to be thinking such a thing on such a happy moment.

Forcing the dark thought out of her mind, she couldn't help but smile shyly toward the people that has been smiling on her way, since she was not really use on getting a positive attention from the other people, much less a friendly one at that toward the others before in her entire life.

Then suddenly, she blinked her eyes when she felt a familiar warmth hand patting her head before looking up shyly towards her new father, seeing him smiling softly and warmth toward her, she couldn't help but flash him an equally bright and warm smile at the same time.

She couldn't help but show all the love she has toward this man, something she rarely gives to the other people because it was something she safely but viciously guarded during in her previous life and it just only increases furthermore the moment that she was abandon by her father and mother.

Because, she knew that this man deserve it all.

Every love and care she could give, she would give it to this man because the man doesn't know how much everything he is doing meant to her.

Of how much grateful she is toward him.

Then suddenly, she yelp in surprise when she felt herself being lifted, blinking her eyes, she saw that her father seemed to be carrying her to someone, or precisely toward a young couple which she could recognize as the Sawada family.

She couldn't help but hide her face over her new father chest when the young couple gave her such a warmth and bright smile on their face, not use on other people giving her such a positive feeling toward her, before turning her face again when they heard them chuckling over her action.

She could feel herself being set down gently on the chair before the Sawada couple before she felt the familiar warmth hand patting her head one last time while her new father left her toward the young couple before going over their kitchen to prepare more food for their guest.

"Nel-chan! You look so adorable in a Kimono!"

Cornelia could only blink her eyes dumbly when she heard her name being shortened by Nana while also being called -chan before shyly replying toward her, while mentally crying tears of river of being called adorable, hey! She still has her manly pride even if she accepted the fact that she was now a female.

"Arigatou… Nana-san…"

"Aww…. Nel-chan! You can still call me Mama, Ok!?"

… _she never change…_ - She could only blink dumbly when somehow she caught a glimpse or a vision of an older looking Nana with a short brown hair taking the place of the younger one before mentally shaking her head as she beamed and smile brightly toward the young woman.

"Ok Mama!"

And cue, the earth splitting squeal noise cause her hand to cover her ears because from the loud noise, before she was immediately snatched to where she was sitting and into the arms of a much more muscular arm.

"Me too! You can call me Papa!"

Or precisely in the arms of the young lion, as he squealed a manly squeal while she felt herself being crush into a tight embrace as the young man cuddle her like she was some kind of a teddy bear to be hug and cuddle at.

Damn it… a Mafioso shouldn't be acting like this…. No a man shouldn't be acting like this…

"urgh… can-t breat-h….pa…pa…"

She would call the man her father anytime just as long as he just let go of her since she was sure that she was turning blue at the moment.

And vaguely she could still hear Nana squealing too…

Damn it woman… stop squealing and tell your husband to let me go…

And it was like her wish has been granted, she couldn't help but gasped for a much needed air when he finally let go of her, mentally thanking her new father when she heard him telling or precisely yelling for Iemitsu to let go of his daughter.

After a few second of taking her much needed air, she finally turned toward the man to curse him for handling her in such a way before stopping when she saw another disgusting lovey dovey scene before her, she couldn't help but cause her brows to twitch over the overly displayed emotion she was currently seeing before her because never has she seen that much love before in her entire life…

Eh… or maybe, since she was sure that she has seen some equally overly lovey dovey display more than once when she was still with her mother and father during her infant days.

But what she was feeling was really different when she saw her parents acting like that before, since at the moment, she could see some goose bumps appearing over her arms when she watched the scene before her, while she felt no such thing toward her father and mother.

Maybe, because they are her parents that she doesn't feel like puking at the moment?

Thinking of her parent… she couldn't help but feel a light ping of pain over her heart, the pain of being abandoned by them, not disappearing in her heart yet.

She couldn't help but furiously shake her head mentally, because she needed to forget them or precisely remove her bitter feeling she felt toward them because she was sure that she would be destined to meet them again in the future, she was sure of it.

Sure, they abandon her but it was for her sake or precisely both of their sake right, so she shouldn't feel like this toward her parents.

But still, it seemed that her bitterness toward them wouldn't disappear as easily as she thought, but she knew that all she needed is time because she is currently happy, right?

She has a family of her own now, even if it was only a father, she has a family that love her.

So what else could she asked for?

That is why she could only nodded mentally over her situation before turning back to the young couple before cringing inside again because what the heck woman!

What the hell did she sees on that idiotic man that is currently acting idiotic before her?

In her eyes, she could see that the sweet and kind Nana deserve a far more better man than him but oh well, who was she to tell someone who to love right?

So at the moment, she could only mentally roll her eyes, thinking about woman being such… before stopping herself when she remember that she is currently a female and would surely grow up into a woman in the future.

Nope, nope, nope, NOOOOPE!

Hell no!

There's no way that she would be acting like that to someone else, precisely to a man at that, despite being a female in her life now, she was entirely sure that she would not going to be with a man, much less marry a man and have children or precisely carry a child in her womb.

Hahahhaha… yeah… she won't... really… but damn it… Aren't the male population in the story full of handsome, sexy and bishounen men?

She knew that she still prefer woman in her new life… but she also knew that yes she love woman, female in her previous life but all the woman that she has a relationship with before was only for her pleasure, she didn't entirely love a woman in a romantic way… and she knew… that if the man was really sexy, handsome and well… someone who's look so attractive or precisely her type, that she wouldn't mind being with a man because hell she was sure that she was a person that like male and female in her previous life because gender was something she doesn't really care about if it was someone that she love someone… but she never found any male that attracted her so much before in her previous life enough to, you know what, but now that she was in this world…

There was a numerous of handsome and sexy men in the story right? with different personality and appearances… even Takeshi...

She couldn't help but cringed inside at the thought of Takeshi… she couldn't help but continue to still feel the feeling of guilt for taking someone else place… even if she didn't know what her decision means at that time.

As she looks up and turn her head around to gaze at her new father, receiving a warmth smile when he saw her looking on his way, she couldn't help but smile back warmly before turning around while she lower her gaze at the floor.

She couldn't help but smile sadly while slightly gripping her chest because despite Tsuyoshi being happy, she could still see the remnant of sadness that he was still carrying inside of him over his eyes.

She was entirely sure that she would probably feel the guilt of taking Tsuyoshi son, his existence, his place and his life for the rest of her entire life.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sorry if Cornelia is acting… so depress…

I'm really tired but I really wanted to finish this chapter so that I could type the new chapter of Green Incarnate…

Anyway! Thank you for reading A Confuse Rain!

It the next chapter… I'll probably explain something about Cornelia existence in this world… and a little bit of Takeshi… ok? It really quite easy to tell who the person in the Judgment place right?

In the first chapter…

**You know that Takeshi gave Cornelia some gift right? What do you think is the gift that Cornelia receives from Takeshi?**


End file.
